


Baking

by Shadowdreyter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arousal, Baking Magnus, Beast Alec, Fluff, Food, Kitchen Malec, M/M, Malec, Not Beta Read, Sexy Time, Smitten, make out, new side of Alec, not smut, sexy alec, sneaky Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdreyter/pseuds/Shadowdreyter
Summary: Magnus tried to make a surprise for Alec, but it's finally Alec that surprised him the most. (UNBETA READ )





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so @buhunter9 and @AnddoraAmore gave me this idea and my muse did the rest. Hope you will enjoy it ( UNBETA READ )

Magnus had a busy day, he had a meeting with fellow warlocks for one their own turning rogue and joining Valentine's side. It wasn't very concluding in the end as they didn't find a solution.

When he finally comes home it was several hours before Alec. They got back together exactly one month ago and it was different from before. They were more honest with each other and decide that no matter what happened during the day, when they finally passed the door of the loft, it was only them.

So Magnus wanted to do something nice for his boyfriend and his eyes automatically turn to the kitchen. Alec liked sweet thing and the warlock decides to put his magic at rest and bake some cupcakes. Not all the same, he wants to put a different flavor in them and add some little surprises in it.

After 2 hours of intense baking, Magnus's kitchen was a real battlefield. With this mess, we couldn't actually see his marble. Magnus was so focused on his task that he didn't hear Alec coming home and putting his bow and arrow on the corner. Alec called him twice without getting any answer from his lover. Intrigued by the weird noise coming from the kitchen he heads to the room. As he rests on the door leaf, he watched Magnus jogging between the oven and his whisk. Alec was amused by the view and discretely come behind his boyfriend. He circling his stomach with his strong arms and buried his head in his lover's neck. Magnus almost yelped in surprise at the touch, but quickly relax into the touch.

'' Alexander! You surprised me … I didn't think you will come home this soon. ''

'' Magnus it's actually 8 pm, I always come home at this hour. ''

'' Oh God !!! I got lost in time, I wanted to make you a surprise … ''

Magnus pouted and Alec kissed his cheeks and licked in the process the chocolate he has on it.

'' Seeing you like this is my wonderful surprise Magnus, and the effort is better than the result. Plus now that I'm here I have plenty of ideas for helping you to finish this. ''

Magnus turns to face his Alec, a wondering gaze on his face.

'' Oh really? ''

He was now smirking, waiting for Alec to respond. Instead of doing so, the shadowhunter put firmly his hands around Magnus' hips and lifted him to sit him on the counter. He whispered a little '' yeah '' between two laughs and finally kiss Magnus. It was really soft first as Magnus embraced his Alec's neck, but soon Alec nipped Magnus's lower lips, making the principal concerned moaned. As the sound escaped Magnus's throat, Alec introduced his tongue, slowly teasing him.

After long seconds battling at who was the most dominant in this kiss, they pulled back and look at themselves breathless. Magnus between two sighs managed to ask Alec.

'' Wanna do something more fun than this? ''

'' What are you thinking about? ''

'' I don't know I must have some caramel left, some whipped cream or chocolate of even strawberry, you hungry? ''

'' I am, but not for that. '' Alec was stopped by a hand before he could even reach the other's neck.

'' Silly … I know, I was just thinking that maybe we could spice things up and have a little fun with what I have left of my baking session. ''

Magnus looked at Alec with an intense gaze and the shadowhunter finally got it.

'' Oh …. I'm all for the fun ''.

Magnus turns his head and looked at some sweet ingredients. He took in his hand a strawberry that he puts in his mouth, daring Alec to come and get it. Which of course happens as he almost got attacked by his boyfriend's lips, having to much fun to care about anything.

They both didn't know if it was the oven that warmed the atmosphere or their little game, but it was getting really hot in here. Alec read his mind and he sneaks his warm hands under Magnus shirt, caressing his back while removing it during a very passionate make-out session. Magnus didn't let Alec do all the job and started to unbutton his jacket.

Now that they were both chest naked, the game was getting more interested by the minute. Alec pushes Magnus down, jumping on the counter. The warlock's back hit the cold and messy marble, but nothing could disturb the lust that was burning inside of him. They laughed when Alec accidentally knocked a plate out and it smashes on the floor as he was trying to find the caramel. After a small search he finally finds what he wanted and while Magnus was watching him with desire, Alec opened the bottle and drops started to fall on the Asian boy's stomach. His skin color plus the caramel was a combination that makes Alec's snapped. He wanted to resist and stay still as he was trying to tease his lover. But the force that the image in front of him had on him couldn't restrain this side of him that was bestial for Magnus. The warlock couldn't really move as the weight of his shadowhunter was on him and his angelic's hands were now blocking his arms as he finished putting the gold liquid on him. Without a warning Alec bites his stomach while licking the sweet substance, letting marks as he licks the warm skin. The pain traveled Magnus and he gasped and moaned loudly. He wasn't used to such a pleasant sensation and he was discovering a new face of Alec that he liked very much. He never thought this could turn him on so much, but Alec was always surprising him.

Alec has shut his brain as he keeps exploring Magnus torso, like a beast protection his prey. He bites, licks, kiss and plays with his lover. The other one wasn't complaining at all and was really happy to not doing anything actually. Since their first time, Magnus let Alec explored what he wanted to at certain conditions of course. The young shadowhunter was new to all of this, but he was doing so good. Magnus let himself go with the lust, desire, and arousal as he closed his eyes.

When suddenly a weird scent came to his nose like something was burning …

'' Crap! Alec ! Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! My cupcake is burning! ''

Magnus tried to free himself from Alec's hold, but Alec, him had another project for him.

'' Magnus just magics this up … you are warlock … ''

He hadn't thought of it, but when his gaze met Alec's one. Dark eyes full of lust were looking back at him. Alec was replaced by a beast! A real pleasant and sexy beast though, Magnus thought. Then he quickly snapped his fingers as giggles escaped his mouth. Alec was trying to put him back where they were. The serious in his face quickly stopped any amusement coming from the downworlder, soon replaced by excitement and sexual tension.

Magnus was supposed to surprise Alec, but it's actually Alec that surprised him the most that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, don't forget to give a kudos if you did or leave me comments too. xoxo


End file.
